


CC Prompt Collection

by taekwoncheeks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: A collection of my cc prompts since curiouscat has a character limit





	CC Prompt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Binnie with soft dom Jaehwan and hard dom Sanghyuk and shit occurs with their makeshift Hello Kitty bag/leash
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to write this. Double sorry that this probably sucks and I didn't reread it .-.

“But, Binnie, it’s so cute, how could you not want to wear it?” Jaehwan whines, hoping to get some sort of sympathy out of Hongbin as he holds the Hello Kitty backpack to his chest. Unfortunately, the damn kid doesn’t know how to budge. Well, he does, it’s just a matter of having the power to make it happen, and Jaehwan does not have that power. He does, however, have the power of being the cutest darn dom ever.

“I already took the photos of it like you asked, do I really have to  _ wear it _ too?” Hongbin argued. Honestly, Jaehwan should fully know why Hongbin wouldn’t want to wear something as cute and childish as the Hello Kitty “leash”. It’s not even a leash, just a tiny backpack with a conveniently long enough measuring tape to act as a leash. However, nothing’s more fun than getting a rise out of Jaehwan.

“That’s the whole point of it being a leash. What about just to the airport?” When no answer came from Hongbin, Jaehwan began to worry just a tad. There really was no need to worry, if Hongbin felt like he was being pushed too far he would say so, but maybe asking him to wear to makeshift leash was a bit too much. “Is that okay, Binnie?”

“In front of people?” Hongbin murmured, staring at the bag like it was a younger brother he never wanted and luckily never got.

“No, in front of cows,” Jaehwan sniped with a roll of his eyes. “Here, just put it on so you can see how cute you’ll look.”

Before Jaehwan could even try loop the arm straps on Hongbin’s shoulders, Hongbin jerked away from the offending bag. He was being a brat and he knew it. But Jaehwan and Sanghyuk bought it, knowing it would embarrass him, and he DID upload the photo for him, so he felt he deserved to throw at the most a little tantrum. 

The straps somehow got caught between Hongbin’s teeth as he growled at Jaehwan with his back facing him. Petplay wasn’t their thing, but even through his frustration, Jaehwan made the mental note to ask Hongbin about it later. For now, Jaehwan just wanted Hongbin to behave like the good bean he usually never is.

“Hongbin.”

The steady and stern voice at the door immediately caught Hongbin and Jaehwan’s attention as the bag dropped from Hongbin’s mouth onto the bed. Well, there goes his tantrum. He sat up straight from his hunched over position and hesitantly met Sanghyuk’s gaze. There was no telling how much Sanghyuk heard, but it was obvious that he’s heard enough.

“Were you giving Jaehwan a hard time?” Sanghyuk asked, his words coming out low and slow as he approached the two.

Hongbin had to force himself to keep his eyes on Sanghyuk. He wanted to look away, partially because of shame, partially because he didn’t want to stare his impending doom in the face. “Yes…” he spoke honestly.

As much fun as being a brat could be, it always came with regrets. It wasn’t because of Sanghyuk’s heavy handed punishments (especially since he still enjoyed teasing Sanghyuk through those), but whenever he heard the sighs or saw the downcast eyes, it made him regret everything.

So this time, when he heard the rightfully disappointed sigh, he accepted the slap across his cheek that came with it. Though it stung like hell, Hongbin could tell Sanghyuk held himself back. He felt like he deserved more and wondered why Sanghyuk didn’t swing again. That was until he realized Sanghyuk was giving him a chance to apologize and he quickly took the opportunity.

“I’m sorry, Hyung,” Hongbin apologized, turning around in the bed to face Jaehwan again. “I’ll wear the backpack...leash thing,” he mumbled as he gestured to the Hello Kitty bag in front of him.

“I forgive you, Binnie, it’s okay,” Jaehwan replied not a moment after and threw his arms around him from behind.

“Thank you for being honest with me, and apologizing,” Sanghyuk added as he leaned down to press a smooch to the cheek he just slapped, as if he didn’t just slap it. It took everything in Hongbin’s being to not cringe away from the cheesy gesture as Sanghyuk also added in the unneeded smacking sound.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled then chuckled to himself when Sanghyuk playfully slapped his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts on my twitter: @taekwoncheeks


End file.
